


At Christmas, All Roads Lead Home

by Star_sail



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Comic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_sail/pseuds/Star_sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Jane celebrate their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Christmas, All Roads Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veradune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veradune/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I originally scripted and did the the layouts for a 40 pg Skyler and Marie comic but had to abandon it as it was too huge in the end to complete. Hopefully this is okay instead :)


End file.
